The Adventures of Keeper Merlin: The Trial
by ReveseRobot
Summary: With the group of keepers all on trial for crimes against the court of Eidolons; Merlin takes her place to be judged. Coming to a conclusion on both her fate and the fate of the Hero she's drawn to. (CanonxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Based on:** Final Fantasy Record Keeper

 **Disclaimer:** This is a for fun story! I don't own Final Fantasy, Record Keeper, or any other SquareEnix franchise.

 **Notes:** This story is based on a group collaborative project with multiple people and OCs. There is a ton of back story that won't be explicitly posted. Sorry if it's confusing at times! In this chapter Merlin is on trial for breaking keeper law.

 **Warnings:** OCxCannon, Multiple OCs, OCC characters, angst, fluff, ect.

Merlin could feel herself being pushed as the sleep spell began to wear off. Metal clanked as her chains dragged against the floor, scraping as she was ushered to her place. Her body felt heavy, but she was starting to regain movement in her limbs.

" _This is it. The trial…"_ Her eyes felt weighed down, but at least she was able to open them. A bright light poured down from above her. She blinked. The world looked as if it was smeared in Vaseline and her eyes couldn't seem to find a place to focus. There was a slight clamor of voices. Some in tongues she hadn't had to fortune to hear previously.

"Silence!" one voice boomed above the others. Those in the Court of Eidolons hushed themselves to nothing more than a faint murmur. Merlin had a feeling this was it; she was going to be erased. Something in her bubbled up trying to break free but she swallowed it. _"Not now you!"_ she mentally chastised _"herself"._

"Keeper Merlin!" The voice thundered "You are here today to be tried by the Court of Eidolons for breaking sacred keeper law!" It paused only for a moment before finishing. "This law was established by our mother, The Goddess Cosmos, in order to keep those with in all realms safe, as well as aiding in our eternal task of keeping history preserved!"

Merlin's eyes were finally able to focus now on the figure speaking. Though she had never seen him before his size and stature were memorizing. It was then it all really sank in. The room was lined with many different figures almost all in human form. Each with an unreal ethereal air about them. These were no ordinary people. It took a moment for her to understand before noticing Shiva and Ramuh having taken their seat to the far left of the court.

"Merlin you have been charged for breaking our most serious law. Allowing yourself to succumb to feelings of an unprofessional nature towards hero. Now tell me, what love was so great you'd break keeper law? What was it that made you defy the law of her Mother Cosmos?"

Many faces peered down on her waiting for an answer. They looked hungry, waiting to gobble her whole. For a moment Merlin couldn't find the right words to speak, and she froze.

One of the Eidolon court took her momentary silence as an indication she wasn't willing to defend herself. His eyes were blaze like the robes he wore. Horns adorned his head making him appear more menacing. "Midgardsormr! Isn't this the one who's sole purpose to become a keeper was to bypass this very law?" Ifrit was having a very bad day. More than one keeper was on trial today, yet none of them were given an adequate punishment in his opinion. Even if the keeper Canti's trial had made the decision they may be pardoned, he wanted to make an example of this girl.

"Shouldn't she be on trial for something more heinous?" The beast of a man continued, "Unlike the others who _fell_ in love, her very intention for joining was only to _break_ this rule. Isn't that _correct_?" The council had begun to grow weary of Ifrit constant meddling. Still, there was something to his words that made many of those in the court start to whisper amongst themselves.

Merlin again did not answer at first but the guilty look on her face said it all. Her hesitation caused not only by fear of what was in store for her, but what might happen to Vincent if she said the wrong thing. Seconds ticked by but she managed to find enough of her voice to squeak the words. "Yes." 

The Eidolon Court was taken aback in a flurry of gossip causing Ifrit to smile. Midgardsormr stayed quiet, debating how to proceed before the Beast of Flames continued his tirade.

"It's one thing for humans to succumb to these emotions, but to defy us with those intention?! To make a choice even before becoming a keeper." He growled before shouting. "Let her burn!"

Again, Midgardsormr stayed silent. No one took stage to speak on the girl's behalf. Carbuncles ear's drooped, he almost wanted to speak for she was Katerra's friend, but he wasn't completely sure he was on the girl's side. Allowing a few others to chime in.

"Although falling in love is a basic human emotion, as we've unfortunately seen…" Alexander sighed, growing tired of dealing with these _humans_. "This is something different all together."

"B-but, I…" She was cut off by another council member before she could finish her sentence. Causing the thing in side her to churn with both anger and anticipation. _"Let me talk."_ It whispered sweetly, she could feel it creeping forward.

"She is a danger." Wings adorned the women's head and her voice sang each word. "We've heard about your enjoyment of violence, Merlin." Her wings fluttered silently as she spoke to the keeper. "Who's to say you didn't do this with the intent to hurt those relying on the timeline?"

"It should be death for her and Vincent should stay crystallized until he can be thrown back into the stream of time." A burly man who smelled of earth cut off any chance Merlin had of defending herself, nodding. 

"You can't do that!" Merlin protested. "Kill me but Vincent shouldn't be punished because of…"

"Hold your tongue girl!" Bahamut's deep voice roared, loud enough to make her ears hurt. "You are here because of your transgressions! Any hero that suffers is doomed to do so because of you!"

"What a terrible girl, who allowed her to become a keeper?" Siren voice quivered.

Merlin lowered her head and laughed. She knew it was over and the _thing_ knew it too. When she looked up her eyes seemed to have a strange yellow tint to them. It was only noticeable when she moved her head a certain way. Her voice was calm and smooth but had an undercurrent of something sharp, like that of a well-tuned piano who's strings has been cut. Her mouth tilted in an upturned grin, making her teeth more noticeable. "Counsel~!" The voice enthusiastically addressed them. "I'd like to speak if you'd pleeease~!" Someone tried to interrupt her but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Even if I did join only to save a certain hero, what does it matter?" She continued, the thing inside her doing most the talking. "I still saved the rest didn't I?" Her demeanor made some of the court uncomfortable. "Even if I did it for selfish reasons I still did what you needed me to, and will continue do so… That is…" she swayed slightly "As long as I'm not dead of course."

"As for my defense." The _thing_ and her pressed on, "I have to admit at first, I was in love with the idea of him." She looked at her hands, "I just wanted someone to love me. I didn't want to be alone anymore. It hurt, I couldn't control the longing. It wouldn't have mattered who, but I felt he was destined for me. I project my selfish wants on him. I thought if anyone could understand he would. I just wanted to be understood!" She balled her fists and placed them definitely at her side.

"Eventually he did accept me… But I admit I didn't see him. Not the true him until he was here with me." Her eyes darted over the members of the counsel, attempting to stare them down.

"He taught me things aren't that damn simple. People don't magically love you! You can't just use someone to fill the void…You can't just have someone understand you! You have to understand them too!" Her voice reached a higher pitch, the thing talking mostly now saying the words Merlin had a hard time admitting. "I fell in love with an idea, and that was selfish!"

"But then I wanted to understand him, and being understood didn't matter as much!" She shook and her voice shivered with loathing direct at the summons. "Besides…" She stopped before gritting her teeth, both her and the _thing_ shouted, "Don't tell me you've never done something selfish for the sake of yourselves!"

"Enough! It's been a long day let this be over with. She is a replaceable keeper unlike those who were tried before!" Alexander silenced Merlin, slamming his hand on the wooden pew. Many people nodded in agreement.

"Now just a moment my dear Alexander." A man in a black cloak and angular horns smiled, his expression was more than just a bit amused. This was what he was waiting for. "The girl and the _Devil_ have a point." He tapped his long angular fingers on the edge of the wooden podium.

He continued on, "It comes to my attention you don't know about the incident this girl was involved in do you?" Diablos was enjoying himself taking pride in his knowledge. "This girl not only subdued the Devil ardent." There were murmurs all around. "But she welcomed a small part of it inside of herself. A piece of her and the devil are one. Isn't that right?" His black hair tipped in red fell to the sides of his face as he gestured towards the girl.

The _thing_ answered, "That is mostly correct sir~! But I've always been here, I'm my own sort of devil after all. Still I did accept a certain part of the devil… Within me."

Diablos knew that but continued on, "If someone could come back from not only fighting it, but having a part linked to it… isn't that something to consider… remarkable?" In some ways he was making a bit more out of it than what had happened in reality. Mostly because he liked making a spectacle of it all and flustering all the other summons.

"What does it matter she still broke the law!" Ifrit barked at the others. 

Oh how he hated dealing with the other _"man"_ , so stubborn. "Ifrit, was not everyone pardoned during Canti's _harrowing_ speech?" He almost sounded sarcastic but it was hard to tell with Diablos. "Besides" He looked at the girl endearingly. "I agree, even we are selfishly motivated to do things. Why just keeping the flow of time correct is only for our own sakes!" Those with in the room seemed to become visibly upset at what he was suggesting.

"Do not tell me every one of it does it for altruistic means! I'll be the first to admit, I do it because I'd rather exist than be lost with in the flow of time." Diablos stated in a matter of fact tone.

Three men stood up speaking in unison. "This is something we agree on; we'd rather not be lost to the whims of a broken time line. We have no interest in doing this _just_ for our Goddess Cosmos. Although, that is our main concern."

"How could you say that, Cerberus?" The singsong voice of Siren melodically interjected. "This is treason!"

"But…I also do not want to be lost again…" The gaunt face of this one resembled some sort of ghoul their voice shrill like a train whistle.

With the Eidolon counsel arguing amongst themselves Midgardsormr decided it was time to finally speak. "Enough!" the room fell silent. "It has been made clear some of us, myself included, agree the girl will be pardoned. I will tolerate no more out bursts." Midgardsormr continued, "Count your blessings that keeper Canti and keeper Clari had already changed our hearts to your plights. Otherwise you might not have been so lucky."

"As for Vincent, he may stay in this Realm. However, you must find a _Soul of a Hero_ to take his place. This ruling is final!" His gavel hit his stand in one swift motion. Merlin's chains disappeared but she barely had the strength to stand. "As you were the one to speak for her, she is now your responsibility to return since no other is here to fetch her." He pointed the gavel at Diablos.

"Of course." Diablos raised his hand, "Sleep now girl, you've got a long road of ahead of you." In an instant she fell into a deep slumber, the devil of a man catching her before she fell. He gave Midgardsormr a curious look. "Wasn't there a certain rapist that needed a trial?" He smiled coldly. "Please don't start it without me, I wouldn't miss it for the Devil himself." 


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin awoke with a start. Sweat covered her forehead causing her hair to stick to her face in awkward clumps. The room wasn't hot but she felt as if she couldn't quite catch her breath. It took her a moment to realize she was back in her bed. Shaking her head slightly she tried to recall the events that had transpired earlier. A few minutes passed before she was able to remember everything, the sleep spell finally losing all potency.

"A soul..." She mumbled to herself placing her hands on her chest and sighing heavily. Where was she going to find one of those? Let alone keep it long enough to give to Vincent? She stood up and stretched, fixing her hair before heading towards the door. Wanting nothing more than to get a start on this task. It wasn't only her life that was in the balance and she knew it.

 _Knock. Knock._ Merlin jumped, the sudden noise snapping her back to reality. "Y-yes?"

"Mail call for keeper Merlin, sender says it's urgent." The paper was in Merlin's hands with in a few seconds. The odd man hurrying away before she had a chance to question him.

It read:  
Merlin, meet me in the cafeteria now.

I've got something to help you on your quest.

\- Archivist Clarisse

Figuring this was the best shot she had she folded the letter neatly and made her way to the meeting place.

…

The cafeteria was abuzz with the noise of students. Clari briefed Merlin and her keeper friends on the logistics of getting a soul. After a bit of explaining she was given a watch and pendant. Reds and blacks speckled the semi clear stone, it reminded her of Diablos. Supposedly it'd glow white when the soul had been properly acquired from a place unique to her hero. Now that was something to go on…

x…..x

With haste she made her way to the gallery with a fairly good idea where to start. No sound came from the gallery as she entered. Runs weren't too popular today and that's why she chose it. The painting to the 7th realm was there waiting for her. She could feel a presence drawing her in, to the place that made him captivate her. Merlin touched the painting before plunging head long into a place that normally was off limits time line wise.

It was cold. A faint blue light illuminated the cave. Small crystals littered the area, light shifting with the drops of water that fell from them. There a man sat in what seemed like contemplation. His long dark hair haphazardly held back by a red headband. She knew who it was, and she paused. Slowly the man turned around to face her. "What are you doing here…?" His words were less accusing than she expected.

For a moment Merlin thought he recognized her, but realized that was impossible. She took a step back as the man stood up, feeling intimated by seeing him so clearly. Merlin was at a loss for words unsure how to explain herself. There arguably wasn't a way to say what her intentions where without breaking some sort of rule. On top of that who would believe her? Still, she spoke.

"I'm looking for something, and my search led me here." Raising her hand, she pointed to a very large crystal. The image of a women blurred in and out. "I know her…"

"You knew Lucrecia?" His face shifted in both suspicion and surprise.

"Well not personally, no." She back tracked a little, also leaving out the part she wasn't so keen on the women. "But I've heard of her… I know of her." Her eyes dropped to the floor mumbling something along the lines of "I know you as well." Merlin hesitated, "Can I sit with you? Until I figure out exactly what I'm looking for?"

Vincent though this was a rather odd request but nodded. Still a bit uneasy. He felt it was better to keep her close in case she tried to do something strange. However, her supposed knowledge of the women he yearned endlessly for intrigued him. Neither spoke, waiting for the other to.

They both sat quietly, minutes ticking slowly by before Merlin bothered to break the silence. "It's not your fault you know…" Her voice was soft, almost too soft to hear.

Vincent's body stiffened at the words but his voice sounded like it had lost all enthusiasm for his new found company. "How would you know anything about my sins? How could you ever know?"

"In a dream once, I met you. You told me so many things…" She was only half lying and she wasn't technically breaking the rules. She told herself. At least not directly. "We shared a lot of memories. You know?" Merlin tried to smile.

"Dreams are not reality." He sighed looking at his hands before clenching them. Voice cold but not completely directed at the keeper. "If they were I would have been able to… No it may not have mattered."

The watch which Merlin had completely forgotten about suddenly started making a loud beeping noise, loud enough to startle them both.

"Ah it's near!" Merlin jumped up quickly the beeping growing louder as she moved about the crystalline cave. Her pendant lit red for a moment then quickly faded out.

Vincent felt as if the girl should probably leave at this point. He didn't want the noise to disturb the women he felt responsible for caring for and this was getting all too odd. In his contemplation he hadn't noticed the girl nearing closer to the crystal casing; still shimmering with the blur of Lucrecia.

The watch was going crazy now. It seemed this was it! _"It all makes sense now!"_ Merlin thought to herself. That women… She held his soul. Of course. She always did didn't she? Tilting her head, she touched the crystal before hearing a warning shot.

"Don't move." The man's voice was stern, harsh, with the undertone of the killer he used to be. "Don't touch her." All of the while the watch screamed like hell in the background.

"I'm sorry Vincent. I have to, it's for you…" She looked at him apologetically. "You'd do it too. If you were in the same situation I mean." Her fingers crackled with electricity and she pressed her palm to the crystal. The devil in her shifting out, she couldn't fight it. Not when this felt so right. "I honestly never thought I'd be so lucky." She breathed in heavy sucking the air through her teeth. _BANG!_ A shot whizzed her direction and she barely managed to jump backwards, the bullet grazing her side.

"Leave! Now!" Vincent barked at her.

"I can't! Not without your soul! I'm here to save you! Don't sh-!" _BANG!_ Again she was able to move before impact hit her completely. Dancing to the side in a flurry of motion she realized she was in a bad position. Chanting the words for her thundara spell she managed to aim a direct current charging towards Lucrecia crystal.

A sharp yelp of pain was heard, not from who she expected but a man. Vincent had jumped in front to block the spell taking most the damage. His eyes were enraged, like that of the beasts that lived with in him. Merlin stumbled backwards and her necklace shivered before lighting white. It had capturing what encompassed his soul: His regret, his pain, his rage, his anger, his loyalty, his love.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, his voice shifted with the pitches of the four who screamed with in him. He readied his gun shooting again. Merlin barely had time to blink before the bullet nearly hit her forehead. Still making its way close enough to tear her skin. Blood filtered into her eye and she couldn't see. She froze.

 _"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! I was going to save you!"_ Her mind reeled from the situation and the sting of the bullet. _BANG!_ This time the bullet hit, with all the rage and energy of chaos that boiled inside Vincent. Lodging it's self in her left shoulder. Had he not taken such a direct blow from Merlin earlier it would have surely hit her heart. She grabbed her shoulder and ran. Crying out the words for a haste spell. She heard another shot and another. She ran without looking back.

"RETURN!" The ever familiar white light poured down on her, soaking her in its embrace. Within a moment she was in the gallery, the painting she had entered seemingly vanished from existence.

The halls were dark, it seemed many hours had passed since she had originally left. Blood trailed on the floor behind her as she limped her way to where the Hall of Rites was located. Knowing from her follow keepers where she must go. She coughed it was getting harder to hold herself upright but she could think of nothing but returning his soul. Downing a potion, she forced herself forward. Surely once she returned it things would be alright? Surely, everything that had happen was only a nightmare, a memory to be forgotten. Once she _saved_ Vincent things would be alright. _"When he knows what I did for him, he'll…"_

Her mind felt fuzzy as she shoved the doors to the hall of rites open. It was dark, smelling heavy like dust or maybe rain? She couldn't tell why but she felt as if she was about to make a mistake, but she shook these feelings off. _"He'll want this. We both want this. Otherwise there isn't any point right?"_

The soul within the necklace quivered anxiously and as if it didn't want to be taken from the necklace before being ejected forward. "Wait…!" Merlin cried reaching towards the escaping soul. She tried to chase after it but was having trouble balancing. Tripping headlong onto the ground, scraping her face. Whether it was carpet or tile she was too out of it to tell. The world was starting to grow dark not from the lack of light but Merlin's ever slipping consciousness. "I'm sorry…" Not only was she probably going to die here, but she failed. Vincent would have to return to that horrible world, bearing the sins that weren't even his to keep.

It was in the moment before both awake and dreaming collided she felt someone picking her up. Carrying her, the black and red combination marched forward, taking her somewhere? When her eyes started to close she knew who it was by scent. It was Vincet carrying her to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun filtered in through the curtains of the infirmary. It was bright, too bright. She could hear a gentle humming noise but had no idea where it was coming from. Her head felt like it was full of cotton and her shoulder ached badly. _"At least I'm not dead."_ She thought to herself. Trying to sit up proved to be a futile effort, the second she moved it felt as if someone was electrocuting her.

Once she realize that she wouldn't be moving any time soon she tried to search the room. _"Did we save him?"_ Try as she might to look around, there was no sign of Vincent. What she did see was a white mage with a friendly disposition.

"Good to see you awake, it's been a few days! Don't move too much and you'll be okay. Now that you've regained your consciousness we can get on to fixing the rest of you up." The women smiled and placed her hand over Merlin's shoulder, infusing it with white magic.

Merlin could already feel her wounds starting to heal. "Did you happen to know who brought me in?" Her voice was ever so shaky, just enough for the nurse to pick up on it.

"Yes, that man, Vincent I believe?" She thought for a moment. "Yes, that was his name, alright! It's a good thing too. I don't know what you were doing but you need to be more careful. You lost a lot of bloods and those were some serious injuries." Her voice was more concerned than chastising.

As the woman worked on, Merlin had some time to think. It hurt a bit that Vincent wasn't here but she was sure he had his reasons. After all, she should be grateful enough that she rescued him, and was still alive to appreciate it. _"I shouldn't be too greedy."_

As time ticked by and the hours passed on Merlin drifted to sleep. Her dreams were scattered nightmare of a life she left behind long ago. Flurries of images passed through her brain. All of them showing different incarnations of the same events. Suddenly, she was jolted out of sleep by a gentle hand on her head. Crimson eyes peered down at her, the room was dark.

"Vincent?" Merlin questioned, before taking his hand and placing it to her face happily.

The man did not move but nodded. He seemed deep in thought. Trying to find the right way to convey his disappointment. He shifted uncomfortably moving his hand gently away from her.

Merlin frowned, "Is something wrong?" her voice was reproachful. A sudden anxiety washed over her.

"We need to talk, about what happened." He sighed deeply. "We need to talk about a lot of things…"

"What do you mean?" She feinted ignorance but her body tensed as she forced a smile. "N-nothing happened. I saved you. We're okay now!"

"Please don't lie to me."

His eyes pierced through Merlin, "I mean I had a little trouble, but it's not like it matters since you're here n-."

"You didn't give me a choice." His voice was flat as he cut her off. He moved closer, knowing just his encroachment could intimidate her. "I also saw what you did."

"I figured you'd want to stay here… With me." She looked like a kitten backed corner. "And about what happened… It was necessary, I just wanted to-"

He shook his head. "…but you didn't consider my feelings." He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "You knew I wanted to go back, but you kept me here."

"I just figured it'd be better here! Your future is so lonely…" She couldn't bear to look at him.

"But it was mine." He closed his hand before opening it again. As if both physically and metaphorically he letting something go. "Now I'll never be able to..."

"You don't need to. We can start over here! Things could be different for you. We could be happy…together."

"That's not the point." He paused, "The point is you didn't care enough to give me a choice." 

Merlin was starting to feel rather defensive. While she knew it was true deep down, she couldn't admit it. "I almost died to save you." Her voice was strained as she tried to keep herself from crying. 

The look he gave her was so cold and unforgiving she wondered if she was seeing the same man. "I saw what you did. Those wounds are my bullets." Without remorse he continued. "Had I not spent so much time with you…" He trailed off but it was very clear his meaning.

Stars sparkled in the window near them, but the darkness was oppressive. Merlin could almost taste the oncoming tears. "But I had to _… And it's not like wasn't the logical choice."_ The devil speaking in between her words.

Vincent shook his head. "You knew it would have hurt me, but you did it because you could." He grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "I know you."

Merlin shook her head away and he let go. The amount of emotions swirling around inside her made one eye seem slightly off from the other. _"So what..."_ Her voice was heavy, thick with the deeper part of herself she couldn't easily control. " _It's not as if it was ever you who did anything wrong in the first place… It was always her. She's the one to blame!_ " Shivering while the tears started she managed to spit out "I love you." Before the devil took over again. It smiled bearing her teeth _"It's not it would have mattered. Always I knew in the back of my mind… SHE would be the one you pined over~. You're just like the rest. There was never a place for me. Never a place for us!"  
_

Vincent grabbed the girl firmly by the shoulders. His voice was low, and calm. Too calm, the kind that sends chills down your spine. "Merlin, maybe I could have loved you." Silence hung in the air, it was maddening and thick enough you could choke. "…But because of this… I don't want see you again." __

Some integral part of Merlin snapped at that moment. Whatever it was that had been keeping her remotely sane for the last few years withered away and died. Laughter echoed through the mostly empty room. "So that's it then?" Her hands reached for her hair. " _That's just so funny~!_ _Hehehehehe HAHA_." Unnaturally she tilted her head towards him. " _I knew it was too perfect~! Not even a monster really could love a devil~!_ "

Her words stung and her idiotic display had pushed the man over the edge. "You're right. No one could." It was so matter of fact Merlin stopped her incessant cackling. Using the last ounce of control and common sense he had to leave. It was better than deal with the screaming of a lunatic.

Merlin's head slumped, it took her a moment to realize the mistake she had just made and what this all meant. What her stupidity on multiple levels had just cost her. Everything she had strived for, her ever reason for being was gone. There was nothing, she was nothing.


End file.
